


We're all in this together, right?

by imaginationsensatioN, shadowdoll



Series: HSM AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, hsm au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5774986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginationsensatioN/pseuds/imaginationsensatioN, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowdoll/pseuds/shadowdoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This AU is co-written by Maddi (shadowdoll, used to be divergentglader)</p><p>It was at a ski club on New Year’s Eve, where two people met for the first time. They did not know that one song could start a series of events making them who they are today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was at a ski club on New Year’s Eve, where two people met for the first time. They did not know that one song could start a series of events making them who they are today.  
Keiji was enjoying his book quietly in the corner of his ski lodge, until his father came in and disrupted everything.

“Keiji! Can you put your book down for a couple of hours and go out and socialise for once? If you go out tonight to the party, you could make a friend or two,” Tadashi said to his son. “And who knows?” He folded his arms, “maybe the fresh air will do you good!”

Keiji sighed at the thought of going to a party; he'd probably just attend it with his book, and end up finishing it there instead. He didn't fancy going to a party in the slightest. Tadashi didn’t budge though, and forced him to go to the party. 

'At least I have my book with me', Keiji thought to himself as he closed his book and stood up.  
'Maybe, if my head’s in a book, people won't try to talk to me'.

Meanwhile, Koutarou was practicing some serves with his father, Tetsurou. They were competing to find out who could have the most successful serves. Kenma, Koutarou’s mother burst through the door, shattering both Koutarou and Tetsurou's concentration. 

“Koutarou, you need to go to the party. Your father and I have some business to attend to, and believe it or not, you need to stop playing volleyball for once in your life. The effort you put into volleyball never fails to astound me,” Kenma said. 

Koutarou looked at his mother with pleading eyes, and Kenma looked at Tetsurou with a glare, knowing that he was on Koutarou’s side. After a full minute of exchanging looks, Tetsurou finally gave into his wife. 

“Kou, I think it’s best that you go to the party. We don’t you want to ruin your body and risk an injury.” Tetsurou said, complying with Kenma’s request. 

“Do I have to?” 

“Yes,” Tetsurou and Kenma said, almost perfectly synchronised.

Koutarou sighed and walked out of the gym they were playing in and exchanged his sweaty sports clothes for some nicer, cleaner ones. He'd prefer to play volleyball, but going to the party wasn't that big of a deal to him and he wasn't overly fazed by the fact that he had to go.

The party both Keiji and Koutarou attended had a karaoke area. The song that was playing just ended and the two performers walked off stage, their smiles buzzing with adrenaline. The man in charge of the area leant in the mike and smiled. “Any contenders for the next song?” He looked around the crowd, and was disappointed to see no hands in the air. “No? Very well then. We’re gonna choose two random people from the crowd.” He squinted, his eyes scanning the small crowd. “What about you? The one with the messy black hair?”

In the crowd, a tall man nudged his black haired friend. The friend grunted and started to begrudgingly make his way through the crowd, but the karaoke man stopped him.

“No wait, not him!” The karaoke man grinned slyly as the black haired guy let out a sigh of relief.

The man running the karaoke area pointed towards the crowd. “The one with his nose in the book! The one that’s purposely covering his head!”

Keiji was startled at the man’s words, but he put his book down anyway. Everyone looked in his direction and parted ways, making it easy for him to walk up onto the stage. Keiji sighed, knowing that there was no way out of this. 

He edged his way up to the stage and stood next to the man, squinting as the spotlight shone in his eyes.

The karaoke man laughed, before proceeding to scan the crowd once more. “Who will the next victim be?” He chuckled as his eyes landed on Koutarou. “You there! The one who has the white hair with black streaks! Get up here, would you?”

Koutarou looked up at the man and pointed to his chest. “Me?”

The man nodded. 

“Really?” Koutarou didn't quite notice that there was no one else in the ski lodge who had black and white hair quite like his. He wasn't well known for being observant.

The karaoke man nodded, once again. 

Koutarou grinned. “Awesome!”

Soon, Keiji and Koutarou were both onstage, and the first notes started playing. With every eye in the audience on them, Koutarou started singing along to the music, Keiji soon joining in with him.

The pair of them performed on stage together, and once the song finished, the audience clapped as the man whispered to the both of them.

“Good luck in the future, you two.”

They walked off stage and everyone gathered outside to wait eagerly for the fireworks. Keiji was standing next to Koutarou when he said, “You're a really good singer; you know that?” After he made the comment, he started blushing madly.

Keiji smiled at him, “You were really good as well,” he said in return. “Do you sing much?”

“I always sing in the shower, and I'm in the shower daily.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “So yes, you could say I sing often enough.” 

Keiji chuckled at his comment.

“What’s your name?” Koutarou asked, turning to face him.

“Keiji, yours?”

Koutarou grinned. “I'm Koutarou. And by the way,” Koutarou’s cheeks turned a dark shade of red as he spoke. “I just want to say, you’re really nice, you know? and I really want to exchange numbers with you. That's if, you know, you're cool with that.” He laughed.

Keiji blushed at his comment and gave him his phone, so Koutarou could put himself as a contact. Koutarou was about to strike up another conversation when everyone started to scream the countdown towards the new year. 

When the fireworks went off, Keiji excused himself, saying that he had to go and wish Tadashi a happy new year. 

Winter break ended soon after that and they were back to sitting in their desks in front of their teacher, Ukai. 

All the students filed into the classroom, chatting to their friends while doing so. Koutarou had just walked in and sat at his desk, when Tobio walked into the room. He walked over to him with a cruel expression on his face, and a conniving gleam in his eyes. 

Koutarou simply ignored him, and began chatting to his best friend, Hajime, who was sat behind him. Everyone had settled in their seats well before Ukai arrived. Before the class officially started, a boy walked in. He had familiar, black messy hair, and he was hiding his face. 

 

'Is that him?' Koutarou wondered to himself. 'Keiji? The boy from the ski lodge?'

He was soon snapped out of his thoughts when Ukai walked into the classroom and started blabbering about ‘how this term, everyone should get to it’, and other things about the Drama Club and the Scholastic School Decathlon. Koutarou wanted to confirm his suspicions, so he bought out his phone. He quickly sent Keiji a text, and not long after, a phone suddenly rang in the classroom. Keiji's phone, and it was very, very loud.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as the ringtone went off, all eyes shot to Keiji, their eyes wide. The teacher looked around the classroom, awaiting the culprit to own up to their crime. “Alright, who’s phone was that?” Ukai scanned the faces of his students, eyes squinted. 

Ukai noticed a cellular device in the hands of Koutarou, and he scowled at him, a disappointed look on his face. “Alright everyone, phones in. Now.” A collective groan could be heard from the students as they pulled their cellphones out of bags and pockets. “Koutarou, you are getting a detention alongside that.”

Hajime shot his hand up with a look of annoyance on his face and said, “But Sir, Koutarou is the backbone of our volleyball team. We need to practice! It’s essential that we win this tournament. We need Koutarou; he’s our ace and captain.”

Ukai sighed and folded his arms. “Well, Hajime, because you insist on talking back to a teacher, you can join him in detention.” He shrugged. “Maybe you can learn a thing or two about theatre?” 

Hajime threw his hand down in exasperation. “But—”  
Ukai retaliated straight off the bat, his expression stormy. “No buts!” He snapped, glowering at Hajime.

Ukai heard a snicker, which was soon followed by a smug voice. “Hajime clearly needs to learn some tact.” He looked in the direction of Tooru grumpily. He wasn’t in the mood for any more smartass behaviour today. “Tooru, do you have anything to add?”

Tooru quickly shook his head, a sly smile plastered on his face. “No Sir, nothing at all.”

Daichi whispered something at Tobio, just as Ukai looked over at them. “Do you have something to add too, boys? I will not take anymore tomfoolery in this classroom. Tooru, Tobio, Daichi, Hajime and Koutarou, you will all receive detention this afternoon.”

The sound of a ringtone resonated throughout the classroom, and Ukai searched the bag full of phones he had collected from the students. His face was red with exasperation and Koutarou could see a little vein protruding from his forehead.  
Once he found the source of the ringing, he pulled out a light blue Nokia. “Whose phone is this?” he growled. 

Keiji slowly put up his hand. 

“Are you the new student?” Ukai asked. Keiji nodded sullenly, his expression morbid.  
“Well,” the teacher put his hands on his hips, “I'm afraid that’s not an excuse. Detention for you too.” 

The bell soon rang, and everyone left their seats, then proceeding to head to their respective classrooms. When Keij left the classroom, Koutarou tapped him on the shoulder. 

“Why are you here?” Koutarou inquired, a confused tone in his voice.  
Keiji raised his eyebrows at him sarcastically. “Koutarou, I don’t think that’s what you’re supposed to say when you reunite with someone.”

Koutarou didn’t notice the sarcasm in his voice. “Sorry Keiji. I’ll do better next time.” He replied apologetically.

“Do you want to join any clubs? We have a great selection! You can join the volleyball club, if you’d like! There’s other clubs too of course, but in my opinion, volleyball’s the best.” Koutarou grinned proudly. “I'm in it!”

Keiji smiled. “I figured that much. I won’t join any clubs for a while, I don’t think. I need to settle in and get used to the curriculum here first, before I launch into anything like clubs and the like. I won’t join volleyball either, much to your dismay. I am not particularly athletic in any way, shape, or form.” He laughed.

Koutarou nodded in understanding, ”You could join theatre, considering how good your voice was the other night.” 

“You were really good as well, we could actually join it together later on in the year, if you want.”  
Koutarou smiled. “Both of us?” His smile grew into a grin. “Seriously? Wicked!” 

He laughed and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly when he realised how excited he sounded. “I mean, yeah!” Koutarou coughed. “Sounds cool!”

Meanwhile, Tobio was hanging around the area with Daichi next to him. They were checking out how the new kid and Koutarou were interacting. Tobio was jealous of Koutarou’s natural presence on stage and how he could easily make the whole audience awestruck with just his presence alone. If Tobio were to collaborate with him, they could grace the entire world together.

“Hey, focus on your goal,” said Daichi in attempt to snap his brother, Tobio out of his thoughts.  
Tobio looked at him. “Yes, right.” He turned to look straight ahead as they started walking down the school corridor together. 

Tobio told Daichi to wait back while he went to deal with the couple. ”Are you interested in joining the drama club? We always need more members.” Keiji looked at Tobio and smiled politely. 

“Ah, thanks for the offer Kageyama, but I’m not joining any clubs this early in the year. I want to get used to the curriculum first.” He sighed. “Besides, drama has never been one of my strong points.” 

Tobio sent Keiji a disappointed look. “That’s too bad. I’m sure you would be a really good asset to the club.” Koutarou couldn’t tell if Tobio was being sarcastic or not. He took a step forward, acting as a block between the two raven haired boys. Amused, Tobio sent Koutarou a playful wink, followed by a fake sounding laugh. 

“Cute,” was all he said as he turned around and headed back towards his brother.

Now that pissed Koutarou off. “King of The Court, my ass.” He growled, scuffing the toe of his shoe into the ground. “He’s just stuck up.” 

 

Keiji laughed and bumped Koutarou’s shoulder with his own. “Bokuto, you’re quite petty by nature, aren’t you? I don’t think he’s that bad. Just,” Keiji tapped his chin in thought, looking for the right word.  
“Rude? Nasty?” Koutarou was trying to finish Keiji’s sentence for him, but to no avail. “No, nothing that harsh. He’s just more aware of himself then he is of others.”

Koutarou nodded in agreement. “Very true, but I still think he’s rude and nasty on top of that. That boy’s got no shame, I’m telling you now.” Keiji rolled his eyes but smiled all the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay we are very sorry for the very long wait for the next update, we'll try better next time (hopefully) and thank you for reading as well- margy
> 
>  
> 
> "wE NEED TO WORK ON THE BLOODY HSM AU MARGY WTF" Three cheers for productivity, am I right?  
> hope you enjoyed the new chapter lmao -maddi

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys! This was created after screaming about a high school musical AU with Maddi, one night and it turned into this, which was really spontaneous, but it was worth it. I hope you enjoy the series, guys. -Margy
> 
> Hey guys! It's Maddi here, and I just want to say, I really hope you enjoy the results of our Haikyuu!! fangirl moment, because like, we do and we haven't even finished the series -Maddi


End file.
